Faith Vol 1 1
| Series = Faith | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation FAITH BEGINS! VALIANT’S MOST DEMANDED HERO STEPS OUT OF HARBINGER…AND INTO AN ALL-NEW ADVENTURE! Orphaned at a young age, Faith Herbert – a psionically gifted “psiot” discovered by the Harbinger Foundation – has always aspired to greatness. But now this once ordinary teenager is taking control of her destiny and becoming the hard-hitting hero she’s always known she can be – complete with a mild-mannered secret identity, unsuspecting colleagues, and a day job as a reporter that routinely throws into her harms way! Well, at least she thought it would… When she’s not typing up listicles about cat videos, Faith makes a secret transformation to patrol the night as the City of Angels’ own leading superhero – the sky-soaring Zephyr! But flying solo is going to be tougher than she ever thought when Zephyr uncovers a deep-rooted alien conspiracy. Two-bit burglars and car thieves are one thing, but when the world needs a hero to stave off a full-blown extraterrestrial invasion, will Faith find herself in over her head…or ready for her biggest challenge yet? Rising star Jody Houser (Orphan Black) and explosive artists Francis Portela (Green Lantern) and Marguerite Sauvage (DC Comics Bombshells) pilot a new chapter for Valiant’s high-flying hero right here in Faith’s first-ever limited series! Faith Begins, Episode 1 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Villains: * Haterface77 * * Puppynappers * Other Characters: * * Justin Bieber * * Neighbor with headband * Night Shifters * ** Lucy Robertson ** Sam Bradshaw * ** ** ** ** * Something to Torque About * * Locations: * ** Burbank *** Comic Shop ** *** *** Van Nuys * Zephyrcave Items: * Faith/Summer's wig * Jazz Maynard poster * Laser Wrench * Police Scanner Alert * Radioactive spiders Vehicles: * Helicopter * Light blue van * Police cars * Puppy dogs Credits * Pencilers: , (Fantasy sequence) * Inkers: , (Fantasy sequence) * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: (A, Gold, 2nd, 3rd, 4th) ** Variants: (B), & (CGC Replica), Blank Cover ** Incentives: (1:10), (1:20) ** Exclusives: (Borderlands), (Comic-X-Posure), (Comics Dungeon), (Fried Pie), (MGH), (P Dot), (Redd Skull), (Source), (Third Eye) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: * Logo-Design: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular File:Faith Vol 1 1.jpg|'Cover A' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic FAITH 001 COVER-B SAVAUGE.jpg|'Cover B' by Marguerite Sauvage FAITH 001 VARIANT CGC HENRY.jpg|'CGC Replica Cover' by Clayton Henry & Ulises Arreola FAITH 001 BLANK.jpg|'Blank Cover' FAITH 001 GOLD.jpg|'Gold Cover' Incentives FAITH 001 VARIANT KANO.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Kano FAITH 001 VARIANT COOVER.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Colleen Coover Reprints FAITH_001_COVER_2ND.jpg|'Second Printing' FAITH_001_COVER_3RD.jpg|'Third Printing' FAITH_001_COVER_4TH.jpg|'Fourth Printing' Exclusives FAITH 001 VARIANT-BORDERLANDS HETRICK.jpg|'Borderlands Exclusive Cover' by Meghan Hetrick FAITH 001 VARIANT-BORDERLANDS HETRICK-TL.jpg|'Borderlands Exclusive Cover Textless' FAITH 001 VARIANT RUFFINO.jpg|'Comic-X-Posure Exclusive Cover' by Nei Ruffino FAITH 001 VARIANT KN MATTHEWS.jpg|'Comics Dungeon Exclusive Cover' by Kelly & Nichole Matthews FAITH 001 VARIANT FRIED JIMENEZ.jpg|'Fried Pie Exclusive Cover' by Phil Jimenez FAITH 001 VARIANT MGH GenevieveFT.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Cover' by Genevieve FT FAITH 001 VARIANT GRACE.jpg|'P Dot's Comics & Collectibles Exclusive Cover' by Sina Grace FAITH 001 VARIANT DUQUE.jpg|'Redd Skull Comics Exclusive Cover' by Roberto Duque FAITH 001 VARIANT HANS.jpg|'Source Comics Exclusive Cover' by Stephanie Hans FAITH 001 VARIANT WADA.jpg|'Third Eye Comics Exclusive Cover' by Kevin Wada Preview FAITH 001 001.jpg FAITH 001 002.jpg FAITH 001 003.jpg FAITH 001 004.jpg FAITH 001 005.jpg FAITH 001 006.jpg FAITH 001 007.jpg FAITH 001 008.jpg Related References External links